Roc's Small Team
Roc's Small Team is a cartoon animated children's group of superhero artist that was inspired by the Roxborough YMCA's camping groups Camp Explorers and Camp Small Feet. The group was created by Roc and is managed by The Malik School of Arts, the group consist of cartoon animated teenagers: Dolly T. Dollivan, Teresa Dollivan and many more. Roc's Small Team Skits were created and released in August 2016. By: Roc. March 19th, 2016. Inspiration In August 2015, Abdur Razzaq went to the Roxborough YMCA in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. In Studio B, he met Camp Explorers children named Megan, Nicholas and Olivia, during the adventure, he met other campers named Kay, Kay, Madison and Symphony and Cameron. In the YMCA courtyard, Roc participated in numerous activities with his friends: basketball, soccer and even participated in a game of jump rope, In March 2016, Roc had been inspired by Camp Explorers and Camp Small Feet to create a art-super-hero group of children known as Roc's Small Team. He created characters Deinna and Terianna Dollivan, Ted Phivolle and Philonous Dre, in June 2016, Roc's Small Team was drawn to life as a art-super-hero group. In June 2017, he turned the Roc's Small Teamers into teenagers and human cartoon people, in March 2017, more Roc's Small Teamers Jimari and Lamaya were created. By: Abdur-Razzaq Abdul-Malik. July 7th, 2018. Later life In fall 2017, two tours were released: The Roc's Small Team Tour and The Roc's Small Team Tour-aweened with a final tour: Roc's Small Team: Towned due for release on December 25th, 2017 at Grand Smith Playground. On December 18th, 2017, Roc's Small Team appeared on the Google Draw website in a holiday greetings poster featuring Dolly and Teresa Dollivan. By: Roc. December 30th, 2017. See also https://6374641.wixsite.com/rocssmallteam. By: Roc. December 30th, 2017. Stand-alone film adaptation (2021) Main article: Abdur Razzaq (TV film). On February 28th, 2018, a Roc's Small Team film was announced to be titled Abdur Razzaq, the movie is a Abdur Razzaq/Roc's Small Team crossover film and is setup for a September 3rd, 2021 television release. The movie is going to be filmed in Mount Erie, Philadelphia Pennsylvania at the Malik School of Arts with the story written by Abdur Razzaq himself and the Malik School of Arts home studio directing and producing. Unlike the Roc's Small Team artwork, the film will center around Roc and the characters as grown ups. Sherry Dollivan (the Roc's Small Team mother) is confirmed as a character in the film. On July 13th, 2018, Abdur Razzaq was confirmed as the main character of the film while Roc's Small Teamers will be CG animated. On July 23rd, 2018, The Malik School of Arts announced both YMCA camp groups: Camp Explorers and Camp Small Feet were confirmed to appear in the film as teenagers. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. July 21st, 2018. TV Special (TBA) On July 27th, 2018, plans for a Roc's Small Team TV special had begun. the special is going to reveal the origins of Roc's Small Team and feature the Roxborough YMCA's camping groups, Camp Explorers and Camp Small Feet. As of July 2018, the special is currently in production at the Malik School of Arts, Abdur Razzaq's film division Malik Homiversity will distribute the special and broadcast it in the United States and on DVD and Blu-ray. By: Abdur Razzaq Abdul-Malik. July 27th, 2018. Category:Roc's University Category:Roc's Small Team Items Category:Activartials Category:Roc's Small Team Category:The Malik School of Arts